Sonic hedgehog signaling controls the differentiation of motor neurons in the ventral neural tube but the intervening steps are poorly understood. A differential screen of a cDNA library derived from a single Shh-induced motor neuron has identified a novel homeobox gene, MNR2, expressed by motor neuron progenitors and transiently by post-mitotic motor neurons. The ectopic expression of MNR2 in neural cells initiates a program of somatic motor neuron differentiation characterized by the expression of homeodomain proteins, by neurotransmitter phenotype and by axonal trajectory. Our results suggest that the Shh-mediated induction of a single transcription factor, MNR2, is sufficient to direct somatic motor neuron differentiation.
The assembly of neural circuits in the vertebrate central nervous system (CNS) is initiated by the generation of distinct classes of neurons at characteristic positions. The specification of neuronal identity in the CNS appears to be controlled by inductive signals secreted by embryonic organizing centers (Lumsden and Krumlauf, 1996; Tanabe and Jessell, 1996). These signals appear to define neuronal fates by regulating the expression of cell-intrinsic determinants, many of which are transcription factors (Bang and Goulding, 1996). However, the pathways by which specific inductive signals determine the fate of individual neuronal cell types in the CNS are poorly defined. As a consequence, it is unclear whether there are individual transcription factors assigned, in a dedicated manner, to the specification of particular neuronal subtypes or whether the parallel actions of several factors are required.
Spinal motor neurons constitute one subclass of CNS neuron for which some early differentiation steps have been defined (Pfaff and Kintner, 1998). The differentiation of motor neurons depends on spatial signals provided by Sonic Hedgehog (Shh) secreted from the notochord and floor plate (Marti et al. 1995; Roelink et al., 1995; Tanabe et al., 1995; Chiang et al. 1996; Ericson et al. 1996). Shh acts initially to convert medial neural plate cells into a population of ventral progenitors (Ericson et al., 1996) and later directs the differentiation of ventral progenitors into motor neurons and interneurons at distinct concentration thresholds (Roelink et al. 1995; Ericson et al., 1997). The Shh-induced pathway of motor neuron differentiation appears, however, to operate within the context of an independent program of neurogenesis. Neural progenitors that have been exposed to Shh undergo two or more cell divisions before leaving the cell cycle and acquiring motor neuron properties (Ericson et al., 1996). Over this period, ventral progenitors require continued Shh signaling, achieving Shh-independence and committing to a motor neuron fate only late in their final division cycle (Ericson et al., 1996).
Cells in the ventral neural tube respond to graded Shh signaling with the establishment of distinct ventral progenitor populations defined by the expression of the homeodomain proteins Pax6 and Nkx2.2 (Ericson et al., 1997). These two progenitor populations generate distinct classes of motor neurons. Pax6+ progenitors give rise to somatic motor neurons whereas Nkx2.2+ progenitors generate visceral motor neurons (Ericson et al. 1997). As these two progenitor populations leave the cell cycle they express different homeodomain proteins that characterize distinct motor neuron subtypes (Tsuchida et al., 1994; Varela-Echavarria et al., 1996; Ericson et al., 1997; Pattyn et al. 1997). The activity of Pax6 is necessary for the differentiation of somatic motor neurons within the hindbrain (Ericson et al., 1997; Osumi et al., 1997) but it appears that its function is indirect, being required to repress the expression of Nkx2.2 (Ericson et al., 1997).
The dispensibility of Pax6 for somatic motor neuron generation implies the existence of additional genes that determine somatic motor neuron identity. Moreover, the late commitment of progenitors to a somatic motor neuron fate suggests that the onset of expression of such genes occurs only during the final division cycle of motor neuron progenitors. To identify such determinants a screen for genes expressed by somatic motor neuron progenitors was performed and described, here is the characterization of a novel homeobox gene, MNR2.
MNR2 is expressed selectively by Pax6+ motor neuron progenitors and persists transiently in post-mitotic somatic motor neurons. The ectopic expression of MNR2 in vivo is sufficient to activate a program of somatic motor neuron differentiation characterized by the expression of several homeodomain proteins and Choline Acetyltransferase (ChAT), by the autoactivation of MNR2 and by the extension of axons into ventral roots. This program of motor neuron differentiation is accompanied by the repression of spinal interneuron fates. Thus, the Shh-triggered differentiation of ventral progenitor cells into somatic motor neurons may be directed by the expression of a single homeodomain protein, MNR2.
This invention provides an isolated nucleic molecule encoding a motor neuron restricted MNR2, protein that has the capacity to induce motor neuron generation.